Maldiciones imperdonables
by HDwarf
Summary: Historia alternativa del Cáliz de Fuego, Cedric es de Slytherin, femslash; Hermione no soporta la idea de celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a la campeona de Beauxbatons. El destino no puede cambiarse, pero a pesar de todos los peligros que intentarán separarlas, ambas lucharán por hacer frente a las maldiciones imperdonables.
1. Capítulo 1- Desconocidas

**Esta historia es diferente a la original aunque conserve la mayor parte del argumento. Hermione, Harry y Ron están en quinto curso; Fleur, Viktor y Cedric en séptimo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran el mundo de Harry Potter sería un poco más gay xD**

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts atravesaban las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor un año más para dar comienzo a una ceremonia realmente especial.

Un cielo estrellado se alzaba en lo más alto de las paredes grises, decoradas e iluminadas por largas hileras de frágiles velas que flotaban sobre las mesas aún vacías, donde los pocos alumnos que no estaban interesados en la llegada de las escuelas invitadas esperaban de brazos cruzados.

Harry y Ron se adentraron al salón junto a todos los demás, hablando con emoción de la llegada de esas dos prestigiosas escuelas a los terrenos del castillo, y luego de avanzar hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor, sentándose al lado de Hermione quién parecía haber estado todo ese tiempo leyendo un grueso y polvoriento libro, continuaron su conversación.

—Es increíble que ese barco tan grande haya salido del fondo del Lago Negro. —dijo Ron exaltado.

—A mí me pareció más increíble que ese carruaje apareciera de la nada y que casi nos hiciera volar a todos por los aires. —rió Harry al recordarlo. —¿Viste la cara que puso Malfoy?

Ron se rió aún con más fuerza.

—Se escondió detrás de Crabbe y Goyle, estaba realmente asustado. —exclamó después de tomar aire, dejando que un suspiro satisfecho le hiciera sonreír, mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin.

El Gran Comedor poco a poco volvió a tener el aire animado de siempre, y cuando el último de los alumnos se sentó, Albus Dumbledore avanzó hasta el atril, generando un silencio tranquilo a su alrededor que en apenas unos segundos invadió el salón.

—Quisiera dar la bienvenida a nuestros queridos invitados. —inició pausando las palabras, dejando que su voz resonara por todo el Gran Comedor.

Y aunque todos y cada uno de los alumnos escuchara con atención las palabras del director, Ron se sorprendió al ver que Hermione seguía con la mirada puesta en el libro.

—¿No quieres verles entrar? —le preguntó con un susurro.

—No es mi prioridad.—respondió ella al instante, frustrada por no ser capaz de memorizar la página que estaba leyendo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un viento feroz amenazó las frágiles velas, dejando entrever unas figuras oscuras, esperando la llamada de Dumbledore.

—¡Aquí están nuestros compañeros búlgaros! —exclamó levantando las manos. —Llegados desde la prestigiosa escuela Durmstrang, dirigida por Igor Karkarov.

El aire se tornó frío cuando un hombre de mirada afilada, vestido con pieles marrones y negras, avanzó imponente por el pasillo central.

A su paso apareció una larga hilera de chicos vestidos con uniforme rojo, haciendo una coreografía fuerte, golpeando el suelo con bastones y creando a su alrededor un espectáculo de fuego y colores.

Ron soltó un bufido alucinado, y solo cuando agachó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, sus ojos volvieron a poner un gesto aburrido.

—¿En serio? —murmuró.

—Ya te he dicho que no es prioritario. —respondió ella pasando página.

—¿Qué puede ser más prioritario que ver a las escuelas elegidas para disputar el Torneo de los Tres Magos? —preguntó fastidiado, justo cuando comenzó a escucharse un murmullo.

Los búlgaros avanzaron hasta el centro del salón, donde esperaron a que una última persona atravesara el umbral de la puerta.

—Hay miles de cosas más importantes que este bárbaro y feroz torneo, Ronald. —dijo la chica.

—¿Miles? —se sorprendió. —Apuesto lo que quieras a que el torneo es más divertido que una clase de pociones con Sn…

Pero la voz de Fred y George, quienes hicieron la misma pregunta a la vez, le cortó la frase.

—¿Es Krum? —dijeron.

Y Harry y Ron levantaron la cabeza inmediatamente, buscando la respuesta mirando hacia el pasillo.

—No me lo puedo creer. —murmuró Harry segundos después.

—¡Es Víktor Krum! —exclamó Ron, al igual que muchos otros, quienes le miraron con adoración.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un silencio extraño cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang se sentaron, donde por un momento los alardeos de los Slytherin por compartir mesa con una estrella del Quidditch se escucharon por encima del nombre de Víktor Krum.

—Vamos a estar todo un año compartiendo clase con él, Harry. —dijo Ron emocionado. —Esto es increíble, no sabía que aún iba a la escuela.

—Yo tampoco. —añadió el chico mirando a Draco, quien se reía petulante de lo que fuera que estuvieran diciendo los búlgaros.

Dumbledore espero en silencio mientras el Gran Comedor volvía a tranquilizarse, y visualizando entre la oscuridad del pasillo unas nuevas figuras, asintió sonriendo.

—¡Y aquí están las bellas damiselas francesas! —exclamó. —Llegadas desde la prestigiosa escuela Beauxbatons, dirigida por Madame Maxime.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo que la brutalidad de los alumnos búlgaros quedara enterrada bajo los movimientos elegantes de las alumnas, vestidas con un uniforme ceñido al cuerpo de color azul, avanzando con fluidez con un baile sencillo, que dejó a todo el mundo absorto.

Su mesa elegida fue la de Ravenclaw, pero ninguna se sentó hasta que una gran mujer vestida con la misma elegancia que ellas hizo su aparición.

Pero Madame Maxime no fue la última en llegar, pues poco después apareció tras ella una chica que llamó la atención con igual o incluso más fuerza que Krum.

Alta, delgada, con una figura bien perfilada y largos cabellos dorados cayendo sobre su uniforme ligeramente diferente a los demás, fueron los rasgos que dejaron a todos sin palabras, y solo cuando asimilaron lo que acababan de ver, los suspiros y las palabras hicieron su aparición.

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida. —se escuchó en la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero también alguna frase parecida sonó en la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Los Slytherin utilizaron algo más que palabras y con algún que otro silbido interesado intentaron captar su atención.

Pero ella solo miraba al frente con el rostro serio, imperturbable, hasta que se sentó junto sus compañeras, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quiero casarme con ella. —murmuró Ron al verla sonreír, llamando la atención de Hermione, quién ya había decidido apartar la mirada del libro cuando escuchó los silbidos.

Su amiga le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó con una mezcla de confusión y incredulidad.

Ron la miraba con adoración, sin poder cerrar la boca. Ella vio en sus ojos una mirada lasciva y eso le provocó un mal escalofrío, quejándose de su actitud.

—¿No la ves? —dijo entonces el chico. —Es preciosa.

Pero Hermione no sabía de qué estaba hablando, porque más allá de las alumnas de Beauxbatons, no era capaz de ver a la responsable de esas actitudes tan grotescas.

Buscó desinteresadamente a la culpable, y justo cuando sus ojos chocaron con una intensa mirada azul, casi pareció comprender la actitud de Ron, Harry y en general, de todos.

¿Quién era esa desconocida?

• • •

El clima de Inglaterra le agradó más de lo que podría haberse llegado a imaginar.

Sintió una brisa fría invadirla cuando salió del carruaje, haciéndola temblar hasta que las altas paredes del castillo de Hogwarts la resguardaron, pero a pesar de eso, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Ese año iba a ser realmente importante y todas lo sabían, por eso no dejaba de pensar en el torneo mientras avanzaba en solitario por el pasillo de ese gran salón.

Sentía tantas miradas encima de ella que casi le resultó abrumador escuchar los silbidos, pero sin ser nada que no le hubiera sucedido antes, se sentó junto a sus compañeras, dejando que su mirada curiosa observara a su alrededor.

— _Quoi de neuf, Fleur?_ [¿Qué pasa, Fleur?] —le preguntó su hermana pequeña cuando la vio tanto tiempo sin decir nada.

Gabrielle era la más pequeña del grupo, pero conocía a Fleur mejor que a nadie, y acercándose a ella para mirar hacia la misma dirección, vio un curioso trío sentado en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

— _Qui regardez-vous si intensément?_ [¿A quién estás mirando tan intensamente?] —comentó graciosa, haciendo que su hermana mayor agachara la cabeza al instante.

— _Je ne regarde personne._ [No miro a nadie.] —se quejó.

Pero la pequeña rubia no la creyó, porque incluso sus cortas y trémulas palabras la delataron.

— _Est-ce que c'est un garçon aux cheveux noirs? Je pense que son nom est 'Arry Potter._ [¿Será ese chico de pelo oscuro? Creo que su nombre es 'Arry Potter.] —comenzó, dejando que sus deducciones incomodaran a Fleur, quién intentó defenderse.

— _Ce n'est pas lui._ [No es él]

Gabrielle asintió despacio, buscando un nuevo objetivo, haciendo un gesto extraño cuando se encontró con la mirada obsesionada de un pelirrojo que se sentaba al lado de Harry.

— _Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce garçon..._ [Bueno, espero que no sea ese chico…] —murmuró entonces, dejando escapar una risa cortada, obligando a su hermana a fruncir el ceño, buscando a la persona de la que hablaba.

— _Oh, mon Dieu, ce n'est pas lui._ [Oh, por Dios, tampoco es él.] —dijo rápido cuando le vio, apartando la mirada para negar con la cabeza.

Gabrielle asintió aliviada.

Volvió a moverse y con curiosidad buscó al último miembro de ese trío, encontrándose, de esa forma, con una persona diferente a lo que esperaba.

— _Elle est jolie._ [Es bella.] —murmuró.

Y solo con la pequeña sonrisa que se apoderó lentamente de los labios de su hermana mayor supo al instante que había encontrado a la culpable.

Fleur, sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano al corazón, intentando comprender por qué sintió lo que sintió cuando sus ojos conectaron, siendo incapaz de responder a las preguntas que atacaban su mente.

Por esa razón tuvo la necesidad de volver a encontrarse con su mirada, dándose cuenta que, por su mala suerte, ella estaba sumida entre las páginas de un libro. Largos bulces castaños caían sobre su túnica negra mientras sus ojos de color miel leían ágiles con el ceño levemente fruncido.

No parecía prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba, y Fleur, obligándose a sí misma a sumarse a la conversación de sus compañeras, dejó que su primera noche en el castillo avanzara tranquila.

Ya pensaría alguna cosa para intentar encontrarse con esa desconocida.


	2. Capítulo 2- Competencia

—Hemos llegado tarde.—se quejó Hermione al encontrarse la puerta cerrada, agachando la cabeza.

Las frías mazmorras de Hogwarts escondían entre sus laberínticas paredes la entrada a la clase de pociones, y aunque ella y Harry hubieran estado corriendo desde la Sala Común de Gryffindor para intentar llegar a tiempo, no pudieron atravesarla antes de que se cerrara.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó el chico, buscando a su amigo.

—Pensaba que iba detrás de ti. —dijo ella, intentando recuperarse del ejercicio físico que había hecho nada más comenzar la mañana.

—Es que iba detrás de mí. —le confirmó Harry recostándose en la pared.

Ambos dejaron pasar los segundos preocupándose por el pelirrojo, quién apareció poco después con una feliz mirada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó a sus amigos y ni siquiera pareció percatarse de que habían llegado tarde a la clase del peor profesor de Hogwarts.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Harry.

—En el cielo. —dijo él, con una mirada soñadora.

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de preguntar, intentando descifrar lo que le había pasado antes de que dijera nada.

—¿Cómo en cielo? —murmuró pensativa. —¿A quién has visto?

Entonces él sonrió con aún más énfasis y dejó que un suspiro respondiera a su pregunta.

Y aunque no fueran palabras exactas, Hermione no necesitó nada más para saber que el chico había visto a una de las alumnas de Beauxbatons.

—Fleur, ¿no? —preguntó ella, dándose cuenta al instante de que había cometido un error al decir su nombre.

—¿Fleur? —repitió. —¿Es así como se llama?

La desesperación consumió su mente y Harry se puso delante, tocando su hombro para intentar sacarle de esa hipnosis amorosa que llevaba sufriendo desde la noche de la presentación.

—Bueno, no importa. —dijo negando con la cabeza. —Solo por verla ya ha valido la pena llegar tarde a clase de pociones.

Y aunque Hermione supiera que su amigo no era plenamente consciente de lo que decía, no pudo evitar fruncir los labios, irritada.

Si hacía falta, le explicaría mil veces que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era por culpa de un hechizo mágico, pero no soportaría que su amigo dijera otra vez que llegar tarde a clase había sido algo bueno.

—Ron. —le llamó Hermione.

—Hm. —murmuró él perdido otra vez entre sus pensamientos.

—Esa chica es una Veela. —continuó. —No estás realmente enamorado de ella.

Pero esa vez, al igual que en otros momentos, tampoco la creyó.

—Eso son celos. —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. —Es amor, sí estamos enam… Espera, ¿qué es una " _Viela_ "?

—Veela. —repitió Harry.

Y Ron, sin entender nada, quiso volver a preguntar qué significaba eso.

El único problema fue que, casi al instante, un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas les alarmó, girándose al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con la espesa mirada de Severus Snape, quién les observaba fastidiado.

—¿Tenéis pensado entrar en algún momento? —preguntó sarcástico.

Desde el interior del aula se escucharon las risas burlonas de los Slytherin, donde por encima de ellas se escuchó un comentario de Draco que fue rápidamente callado por una seca mirada de Snape.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. —murmuró Severus poco después, mientras los tres avanzaban hacia el final de la clase, donde Hermione terminó sentándose al lado de Neville y ambos chicos en la mesa contigua.

El profesor Snape continuó explicando sin repetir nada de lo que decía, informando de la dureza de las clases durante su quinto curso en Hogwarts debido a las pruebas TIMO.

Aprenderían a crear pociones diferentes, con la posibilidad de salir heridos si no se tomaban las explicaciones al pie de la letra. Los exámenes serían más largos, los trabajos más pesados, las clases más complicadas y las notas más bajas.

Nadie pareció estar de acuerdo, pero ni un solo alumno se quejó.

—Comencemos la clase. —añadió después. —Sacad el manual de pociones. Página trescientos cuatro.

[…]

La clase avanzaba despacio con el ruido de algunas plumas escribiendo las palabras de Snape, pero más allá de miradas aburridas y de calderos humeantes con posibles fatídicos finales, nadie era capaz de seguir el ritmo del profesor.

Habían pasado casi dos horas sin interrupción alguna, y justo antes de finalizar la clase, la profesora McGonagall apareció para pedirle a Severus unos minutos de conversación en privado.

—Me pensaba que no se callaría nunca. —murmuró Ron, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Harry seguía tan concentrado en la mezcla que pareció obviar que el profesor no estaba, al igual que Hermione, quien solo apartó la mirada de la poción cuando Seamus Finnigan se giró para preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué es una Veela? —quiso saber, dando a entender que habían escuchado la conversación que habían tenido fuera de la clase.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a Hermione, quien se sorprendió por el interés, comenzando a sentirse demasiado observada.

—Es una raza de semi-magas muy poderosa. —dijo intimidada, agachando la cabeza. —Suelen ser jóvenes y bellas, valiéndose de su principal cualidad, la atracción, para ganar las batallas.

—Yo he escuchado que su magia es diferente. —añadió entonces Dean Thomas.

—Lo es. —asintió ella. —En cierto modo son como nosotros, pero hay algunos hechizos que solo las Veelas pueden conjurar.

La curiosidad comenzó a invadirles y poco a poco la clase de pociones se fue convirtiendo en una clase sobre mitología griega, donde por una vez, todos escuchaban de verdad.

—¿Y es cierto que solo se enamoran una vez? —preguntó Parvati.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de eso. —murmuró pensativa. —Sé que suelen enamorarse de magos inteligentes y audaces, capaces de superar sus conjuros.

Y ante esa respuesta, Draco comenzó a reír, dirigiéndose a Ron de manera despectiva.

—Pues ya puedes ir olvidándote de ella, Weasley. —se burló, consiguendo levantar la risa de varios de sus compañeros.

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy. —murmuró molesto, enfrentándose a él, tejiendo una discusión que acabó dividiendo la clase entre Gryffindor y Slytherin otra vez.

Snape entró segundos después encontrando su aula sumida en una intensa guerra, apuntando con una amarga mirada a Ron y seguidamente a Draco.

—Quiero verles después de clase. —murmuró, haciendo callar a todos los estudiantes de golpe.

Se acercó lentamente a su mesa y entonces dejó caer un suspiro pesado.

—Además, para el próximo día todos haréis una redacción de mil líneas sobre la poción Esencia de Díctamo. —les ordenó, cruzándose de brazos. —Y ahora, si ya habéis dejado de comportaros como unos niños, la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que os explique una cosa.

[…]

Las siguientes horas de la mañana avanzaron rápido en comparación a la clase pociones, pero ni Harry ni Hermione supieron de la existencia de Ron después de salir de las mazmorras.

Ella tenía la teoría de que Snape le había castigado por decir cualquier tontería; el chico, en cambio, pensaba que era culpa de Draco.

Pero cuando entraron a clase de transformaciones y avanzaron hasta llegar a su mesa, se dieron cuenta de que la ausencia de su amigo no había sido por culpa de nadie.

—Sí que habéis tardado. —se quejó el pelirrojo al verles llegar, adoptando una pose de niño educado que chocaba bruscamente con su verdadera personalidad.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada confusa y entonces se sentaron a su lado, rodeados de alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano en clase? —preguntó su amiga.

—Yo siempre llego temprano. —respondió orgulloso ladeando la cabeza para volver a mirar el libro que sujetaba entre sus manos.

Y ante esa respuesta ambos se quedaron en blanco.

Pero antes de poder preguntarle nada más, Minerva McGonagall se adentró rápidamente en el aula acercándose a su mesa.

La clase esperaba en silencio las palabras de la profesora, quién miró por unos segundos las mesas vacías que había delante de su escritorio, al lado derecho de la mesa donde Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados.

—Severus ya os ha debido explicar que compartiremos la clase. —dijo captando la atención de Hermione, quien comenzó a crear en su mente una explicación por la actitud de Ron.

—Pero, profesora McGonagall. —la llamó entonces una alumna. —¿Por qué estarán con nosotros si ellos son de séptimo?

Y Minerva sonrió, asintiendo lentamente antes de responder.

Al parecer, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Hogwarts tenían reservadas unas horas a la semana para preparar los exámenes más importantes, los ÉXTASIS.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons no hacían esos exámenes debido a una política de educación diferente a la de Inglaterra, por eso los alumnos de quinto eran los elegidos para compartir clase con las escuelas invitadas durante esas horas, las cuales coincidían con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y con Trasformaciones.

Y aunque eso a Hermione no llegó a gustarle, continuó escuchando a la profesora McGonagall sin decir nada.

—No deben preocuparse, las clases solo serán algo diferentes. —explicó. —Lo único que pido es elegancia y un buen comportamiento, sin problemas ni peleas.

Y ante sus palabras las campanadas de la torre del reloj resonaron entre las paredes de la habitación.

Los últimos alumnos se adentraron en el aula para dar inicio a la clase, justo cuando Minerva vio aparecer de entre el movimiento del pasillo a las pocas alumnas de Beauxbatons que estarían en su clase.

—Bienvenidas. —dijo con una firme sonrisa, señalando las mesas vacías.

Todos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con ellas, y fue entonces cuando Hermione supo al instante por qué Ron se estaba comportando de esa forma tan extraña.

El chico pretendía impresionar a Fleur, haciéndose ver como una especie de sabelotodo, atento y educado mago.

Lo único malo de su plan fue que, en realidad, ella apenas le prestó atención durante toda la clase.

—El arte de las transfiguraciones puede resultar sencillo cuando se utilizan los hechizos correctamente. —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz pausada. —¿Pero qué hacemos cuando la transformación sale mal?

La pregunta se quedó suspendida en el aire mientras Hermione se mantenía en silencio, expectante.

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros parecía saber qué decir, levantando la mano lentamente.

Y en otras circunstancias habría sido su nombre el elegido para responder, pero esa vez, otra persona la adelantó.

— _Reparifarge_. —respondió una voz diferente, marcada por un suave acento.

Toda la clase enmudeció y Hermione ladeó la cabeza levemente, viendo a la profesora asentir y continuar con su explicación sobre la reparación de transfiguraciones.

Aunque durante unos largos minutos, la atención por parte de la clase solo se centró en ambas.

—La competencia. —dijo Seamus en un susurro divertido, haciendo reír a todos aquellos que le habían escuchado.

Incluyendo, de esa forma, a Fleur, quién miró a Hermione con un gesto cómplice, casi como si quisiera explicarle con la mirada que había respondido a la pregunta solo para llamar su atención.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Fuerza

— _Ç'est comme la force du destin_. [Es como la fuerza del destino.] —le explicó Gabrielle, quién había permanecido en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

Fleur deslizó su mirada desde el cielo hasta la torre más alta del castillo de Hogwarts, pasando por las tranquilas aguas del lago, ladeando finalmente la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana pequeña.

— _La force du destin?_ [¿La fuerza del destino?] —preguntó, dejando que una sonrisa la iluminara.

Ella asintió, observando por última vez esa noche estrellada antes de responder.

— _Ç'est simple_. [Es sencillo.] —murmuró. — _Plus vous voulez en savoir sur elle, plus fort viendra_. [Cuanto más desees conocerla, con más fuerza llegará a ti.]

Habían pasado un par de noches desde que Fleur mantuvo esa conversación con Gabrielle, pero después de terminar la clase de transformaciones, sintió de verdad que esa fuerza la estaba ayudando.

Por eso sonrió al recordar sus palabras, escuchando casi al instante una suave risa.

— _Qu'est-ce se passe?_ [¿Qué ocurre?] —preguntó extrañada, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Denisse.

— _Rien_. [Nada.] —negó la morena, sin conseguir evitar que sus ojos oscuros la delataran.

Fleur cerró el libro que había dejado de leer y adoptando una posición más rígida, acusó a su mejor amiga con una mirada punzante. Denisse la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Gabrielle.

Pero no le gustaban los secretos, y mucho menos los secretos que tenían algo que ver con ella.

— _Je sais quelque chose tu ne veux pas expliquer_. [Sé que hay algo que no me quieres explicar.] —se quejó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Su amiga sonrió.

Y el silencio que consumía la gran biblioteca las invadió a ambas poco después, donde Fleur dejó caer un suspiro pesado al no poder ganar ese duelo de miradas contra Denisse.

Simplemente pidió unos segundos de pausa mientras se levantaba de la mesa, excusándose por ir a buscar un nuevo libro.

El olor a pergaminos viejos consiguió distraerla de sí misma poco después, adentrándose en la oscuridad de las estanterías. No buscaba nada en concreto, solo observaba, miraba cada rincón de ese lugar que parecía ser el único sitio de Hogwarts que la Gryffindor siempre visitaba.

La segunda mesa de la izquierda, apartada del ruido de la puerta principal y tan cerca de los ventanales que la luz del sol la iluminaba a todas horas del día.

Ella sabía que siempre la encontraría ahí, y nada más ver esa mirada curiosa deslizarse sobre las páginas de los libros que la invadían, se limitó a observarla.

"Cuánto más pienses en ella, con más fuerza llegará a ti", recordó entonces. E inevitablemente sonrió.

La fuerza del destino ya había hecho su trabajo, lo único que Fleur no esperaba era que, literalmente, llegara a ella con tanta fuerza.

Las palabras se deslizaban rápido bajo su atenta mirada, pero apenas nada de lo que leía podía servirle siquiera para comenzar la redacción de pociones.

Hermione dejó caer la pluma con frustración sobre un pergamino en blanco, el cual había permanecido intacto durante las dos últimas horas que llevaba perdidas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Ginny la observó preocupada desde el otro lado de la mesa, cerrando su libro con cuidado.

—Harry me ha dicho que es para el viernes. —le recordó entonces, intentando tranquilizarla. —Aún tienes dos días para hacerlo, Mione.

Y aunque la castaña asintiera levemente, al instante agachó la cabeza.

Hermione no solía desesperarse tanto por los trabajos del profesor Snape, pero la falta de información a cerca de la Esencia de Díctamo le estaba provocando un mal presentimiento.

—Lo intentaré una vez más. —murmuró segundos después, levantándose de un empujón.

Porque ella sabía que en algún remoto lugar, escondido en el listón más alto y oscuro, estaría ese manual de pociones que esperaba ser encontrado.

Por eso se adentró en los más largos y laberínticos pasadizos de la biblioteca, dejando caer su mirada en todos y cada uno de los libros que encontraba, acabando de esa forma, por décima vez, en el mismo lugar que siempre.

Recostada en la pared del fondo, decepcionada, y con una serie de pensamientos negativos atacando su realidad.

—No hay nada, ¿verdad? —escuchó entonces la castaña, reconociendo la voz de Neville.

Hermione levantó la cabeza al instante, encontrando al chico en lo alto de una escalera colocando libros sin usar magia. Un trabajo que Madame Pince solo ordenaba a aquellos que estuvieran castigados.

—No. —murmuró.

Neville asintió lentamente.

—La profesora Sprout me ha dicho que en Inglaterra solo llegó a traducirse la información más básica a cerca la Esencia de Díctamo. —le explicó bajando poco a poco. —Quizás por eso no hay nada que nos sirva demasiado, ni siquiera en los manuales.

Y la castaña frunció los labios, aceptando que de alguna forma el profesor Snape les había mandado un trabajo imposible de completar.

—¿Y que hacemos? —se cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada, supongo. —dijo el chico, volviendo a tocar el suelo con los pies. —A menos que podamos aprender armenio, búlgaro o francés en dos días.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intentando encontrar alguna remota solución a todos esos problemas que impedirían que Hermione pudiera seguir con su récord de extraordinarios en pociones.

—Así que es cierto. —rió entonces una afilada voz, escuchándose desde el otro lado del pasillo.

La castaña dio un paso confuso hasta encontrarse con tres figuras de alturas diferentes, pero llenas de arrogancia.

—Malfoy. —gruñó ella tensa.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—La biblioteca es el hábitat natural de las sabandijas de Gryffindor. —continuó divertido, buscando la mirada de sus compañeros de casa.

—No somos eso. —titubeó Neville, asustado.

Pero Draco sonrió, avanzando a través de la oscuridad viéndose apuntado por la varita del castaño que al instante pareció querer atacarle.

Aunque solo ladeó la cabeza sin hacerle caso, detuviéndose finalmente.

—¿Es un mal momento? —quiso saber después.

—No te acerques más. —le pidió Neville.

Pero él frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes. —murmuró, levantando las manos. —No es contigo con quién quiero hablar.

Y un asustado Neville, viendo como Crabb y Goyle se abalanzaban sobre él, quiso conjurar un torpe hechizo que ni siquiera llegó a ser un haz de luz antes de verse obligado a correr en dirección contraria.

Los gritos de auxilio del chico al verse perseguido se escucharon hasta que desaparecieron de la biblioteca, seguido de las quejas de Madame Pince y dejando a Hermione sola ante el peligro.

—Ahora mejor, ¿no crees? —sonrió el rubio.

—No. —atacó ella, no obstante. —¿Qué quieres?

La actitud negativa de la castaña impidió que él pudiera seguir burlándose, viéndola smplemente cruzada de brazos.

—Quiero el mejor trabajo de pociones que hayas hecho jamás, Granger. —exigió sin darle más vueltas, lanzándole un pergamino en blanco.

Ella se sorprendió al comprobar que había sido capaz de tomarlo al vuelo sin que llegara a caer, pero al instante frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—He tenido ciertos problemas con Snape por culpa de la comadreja de Weasley. —le explicó. —Y me ha pedido un extraordinario.

—No pienso hacer tu trabajo. —se quejó entonces, devolviéndole el papel y cortando su sonrisa de superioridad por un momento. —Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer el mío.

—No te lo he preguntado. —mordió.

—No puedes obligarme.

Y sus miradas chocaron con tal intensidad que en esos instantes podría haberse iniciado un duelo en medio de la biblioteca, si no fuera porque cuando Hermione sacó su varita, Crabbe apareció de la nada y se la quitó.

Draco volvió a reír, más tranquilo al saber que la castaña no podía defenderse.

—¿Ya has cambiado de opinión? —atacó.

—Eres un tramposo. —gruñó dando un paso valiente hacia delante, detenida cuando vio el filo de la varita de Draco apuntarla.

—Última oportunidad para que aceptes hacer mi trabajo, sangre sucia. —la amenazó saboreando cada letra de su mejor insulto hacia ella.

—No.

Porque a pesar de estar en desventaja la castaña no iba a rendirse, ni mucho menos a mostrar debilidad, respirando con pausa al ver el ceño de él fruncirse.

—Tú te lo has buscado. —finalizó.

Y la luz destellante de un _expelliarmus_ salió de frente hacia ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la voz de Draco retumbar entre las paredes de la biblioteca y su cuerpo cayendo aturdido, con la ferocidad de mil dragones, hacia una estantería.

Pero casi en el mismo instante, ocurrió algo extraño.

—¡ _Depulso_! —la defendió una voz familiar, justo cuando la fuerza del impacto pareció disminuir porque un cuerpo igual de fuerte quiso interponerse.

La gran potencia del nuevo hechizo atravesó por completo los últimos destellos rojizos de ese _expelliarmus_ que por mala suerte Fleur no pudo detener a tiempo, protegiendo el cuerpo de la castaña antes de golpearse, y poco después, ver su mirada preocupada sorprenderse antes de caer a causa del dolor.

Draco simplemente perdió el conocimiento rodeado de libros.


End file.
